deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Remi Delatour
|Age = 20's}} Remi Delatour is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. Genevieve's son, and Valentina's obsession, he moves home when his mother tries to overdose... again. Remi is smart, handsome, rich, but can struggle when it comes to drugs. However, this doesn't stand in the way of him and Valentina being together, nothing does, not even Valentina's mother. Biography 'Early life' Remi was born to Genevieve Delatour and her second husband Philippe Delatour and they soon divorced. Genevieve married 5 other times. When Remi was 6, Genevieve tried to teach him how to ride a bike. However, he kept falling and his mother became so frustrated and she started to cry. Remi told her not to worry and she could go inside because he could learn to ride the bike by himself. When Remi was in high school, he had drug problems, he was sent to rehab. Zoila told Valentina a lie because she was kid playing dolls. Valentina has a crush on Remi. The feelings are so far mutual. 'Season 1' }} Remi comes home from campus to check on his mother Genevieve, when suddenly their maid Valentina comes up with an idea which she saw as an opportunity to get close with Remi. She told his mom who was having a break down that if she's lonely then Remi could move back home, and his mom agrees instantly and so does he. As he's home, Valentina tries everything in order to seduce him. One time ,she made two cups of tea and brought them to him wearing a clean white floral-patterned dress and looking all gorgeous. Remi wonders why she prepared two cups of tea ,she makes up an excuse, as it was only her plan all along to approach him. The next morning, the camera follows a plate of french toast as Valentina approaches Remi at the poolside carrying his breakfast. She places the plate of food down onto the table and Remi, who's reading a newspaper, goes to thank Valentina, but upon looking at her, he sees that she's in a now pretty, tight and revealing yellow dress, which the young maid looks gorgeous in. Remi is speechless, and merely looks up at Valentina, who tells him that she made him french toast. "Uh..." he says, struggling to concentrate, "Thanks." Valentina asks him if he'll be wanting anything else, and, still distracted by her beauty, Remi shakes his head and says "no". Valentina smiles to herself as she turns around, walking away victorious as Remi stares at her from behind. Valentina is really into Remi. And when she finds out that they both have a love for old movies in common, she finds herself meeting up with he and his friends at a local theater. When her mother Zoila finds out, she’s not amused. “He is your employer, not your friend,” she tells her. Trying to keep Valentina in her place, Zoila suggests that Genevieve throw a party for Remi and his friends so that Valentina will learn that she can’t mix business with pleasure. When some of Remi’s friends discover that Valentina is Remi’s maid, their interaction is immediately changed with distaste. Later, Valentina reveals to Genevieve her love for Remi — news which brings a smile to her face. Genevieve agrees to help Valentina tell Remi of the secret she’s been keeping for as long as she can remember. Zoila is upset when she finds out that Genevieve is helping Valentina win the heart of Remi. Zoila tells her employer that she and Valentina will not show up to work until she understands that both Remi and Valentina can’t be together. We learn that the reason why Zoila is against their relationship is because she had a relationship with Genevieve’s brother Henri until he was introduced to his now current wife Cynthia, a woman from similar background as Zoila’s. Zoila had her heart broken and has not gotten it over since and fears history will repeat itself with Valentina and Remi. Genevieve feels sorry because she was the one who introduced Henri to Cynthia. Remi’s high-school girlfriend Allison spends the night, which surprises Valentina and makes her quite a bit jealous. He leaves the house asks Valentina to watch her. Allison is a total bitch to Valentina and demands she paint her nails or she will expose her feelings for Remi. After the two them get into a big fight, she ask that Remi have Valentina fired, he he refuses to do. And since he also changes his mind about going to the club with her, Allison suggest the two of them do some recreational drugs. Remi does not seem to be taking the news of his sudden change in fortune quite as well, turning to the drugs we saw his ex-girlfriend give him. However, when Valentina goes to offer him some comfort food, he pretends that everything is fine and brushes off her concern. Remi has been using cocaine, staying up all night to party, and is failing all his classes. When Valentina goes to take his duffel bag to wash his clothes, she mistakes his bag of cocaine for laundry detergent and proceeds to wash his clothes with it. Remi tries to tell her that he is only using cocaine to take the edge of his school problems and he and his mother’s financial issues. However, Valentina ends up telling Zoila that Remi is using drugs and Zoila in turn reveals that Remi has been in rehab before for a cocaine addiction. Zoila sits Remi down and tells him that though he has spent his life trying to be strong and take care of his mother, he needs somebody to take care of him sometimes too. She reveals that she knows he is doing drugs again and that she has packed his suitcase for rehab. Though he tries to protest, telling Zoila that he is her boss and she has no business interfering in his personal life, she calmly tells him that she has called his father and that though she may not be able to make him go to rehab, he certainly can. Remi is back from rehab. Everyone at the Delatour house is ecstatic except Valentina. She is apprehensive about seeing him again, telling Zoila that she hopes Remi does not hate her for being the catalyst that sent him there in the first place. Fortunately he does not, telling her that she saved his life and kissing her in front of his parents and her mother. Afterwards, he approaches Zoila, asking her is she disapproves of the fact that he is dating Valentina given that he is a drug addict. She does not and invites him to dinner with her and Pablo. When he arrives (a bottle of Scotch in tow), he accidentally reveals that he does not know Valentina’s last name. This upsets her even more than her father’s terrible jokes, and she pitches a fit in the middle of dinner, ranting at Remi for knowing nothing about her when she knows literally everything about him. Zoila and Valentina have a conversation about Valentina’s fear that she will always, on some level, be “the help” to Remi, and Zoila proposes a simple solution to her problem: quit. Later, Valentina and Remi attend the Stappord's dinner party. When Olivia Rice hangs herself outside of the home, Remi gets Michael a knife so he can cut his former wife down. Genevieve tells Zoila that she is still going to marry Philippe. But, upon learning of his father’s flirtation with Margo Grayson, Remi, dealing with the fact that he is a suspect in Flora’s death and covering up for who he thinks was her killer, punches him in the face and whispers something into his ear. It appears that Philippe Delatour may have a lot to do with Flora’s murder. In any case, the man about whom Genevieve speaks so glowingly raped Flora before her death. Philippe confides this to Remi when Remi confronts him about his relationship with Flora, and Remi is disgusted. Remi decides to apply to be an assistant in foreign aid medical program in order to get away from his toxic family and asks Valentina to go with him. Zoila forbids Valentina from running away with Remi. Trying to control her adult daughter, Zoila explained to Remi that she wants Valentina to live her own dreams and not Remi’s. She wants her daughter to focus on her passion for fashion and not her passion for her boyfriend. 'Season 2' After spending three months together in Africa, Remi and Valentina ultimately breakup and Valentina returns home. Remi sends Genevieve a letter, telling her what happened. Later, Valentina sits in her car alone when she gets a video call on her phone -- it's Remi. She answers it and appearing on the screen is Remi with longer hair and a bushy beard. He tells Valentina that he just talked with his mother and heard what happened between Valentina and Zoila. Valentina tells him that this wouldn't have happened if Remi hadn't told anyone she was back. Remi apologizes, but tells her that he was worried. Valentina tells him that she can't talk at the moment because she has a job interview. Remi tries to stop her from hanging up, but Valentina says that she really does have to go and hangs up. Valentina video chats with Remi, and tries to tell him about her parents splitting up. Remi tells her he can’t talk. Ethan over hears and says that Remi is insensitive and offers to talk to her about her parents, Valentina doesn’t want his pity. Valentina tries to video call Remi, but a girl named Heather answers. She slams her computer shut. The next day, Valentina asks Ethan to hang out with her this weekend. She says Remi made a new friends, so she thinks it is time for her to make a new friends too. Meanwhile in the Congo, Heather is sitting by Remi’s bed, and he is unconscious and running a fever. She reveals to the doctor that the antibiotics aren’t working. Genevieve receives a phone call from the Congo, she learns that Remi has come down with a virus and isn’t responding to treatment-they are sending him home on a plane. Genevieve barges into the Powell house and informs Valentina she has to come to her house to see Remi. Valentina is shocked, she had no idea he was sick, or back from the Congo. Later, Valentina sees Remi and the first thing he does is apologize about Africa. He announces he wants them to get back together and “start all over.” Valentina pays Zoila a visit and tells her she needs advice and “apologizes for being such a brat.” She reveals that she loves Remi, but he broke his heart. She cares about Ethan too, but at the end of the day he can hurt her too. Zoila informs her she is not telling her what to do, and she needs to make this decision herself. Later, Valentina pays Remi a visit and confesses to him that she is seeing Ethan, he understands and tells her that she “deserves the best.” Later, Remi gets out of bed and heads downstairs to Zoila and Genevieve. He begs Zoila to talk to Valentina and convince her to give him another chance, but Zoila informs him she doesn’t meddle anymore and there is nothing she can do. After Zoila leaves Genevieve promises Remi that she will get Valentina back for him. Genevieve is busy trying to get Valentina and Remi back together. Genevieve tells Remi that she will fix everything. Remi asks why she would do this for him. Genevieve states that she is not doing it for him, she is doing it for Valentina. The only thing standing in her way was Ethan. Luckily the problem was quickly fixed. Once Genevieve found out that he had been wait-listed to a school on the east coast, Ethan has been accepted into Brown. After her chat with Genevieve, Valentina was happy to put the whole episode behind her while Ethan elected to let Remi have a piece of his mind. Remi didn’t have anything to do with his mom arranging for Ethan to be sent away, but that doesn’t seem to matter to Ethan. He doesn’t exactly appreciate being nearly bought off. So the Remi that he got what he wants and no one is going to make him give her up. Prior to their little scene, Remi was actually considering letting Valentina go. He changed his mind on that score after meeting Ethan and realizing how much of a jerk that guy was. After Remi's confrontation with Ethan, Remi tells his mother that the poolboy is a jerk and that Valentina deserves better. As Valentina exits the Powell's home to go to the grocery store, Remi arrives with flowers. He tells her he does that as a friend and adds he met Ethan, who does not seem to be a good guy. Valentina is offended and goes back into the house, telling him to do not come back there unannounced. Later, Remi goes and sees Zoila and tells her that she got a "weird vibe" from him. Zoila reminds him that she promised Valentina she wouldn't meddle in her life. However, she looks around to see if her daughter is there. Knowing that she isn't, she tells Remi he needs to remind Valentina what is "right about himself" not what is wrong with Ethan. Later, Remi pays Valentina a visit and surprises her with a gift, a framed photo of a sunrise that they shared together. Remi confesses that he could tell that day was the "only moment she was ever truly happy." She informs him that none if this matters because she is with Ethan now. He asks her to keep the photo as a reminder of what they had. Genevieve is on a hunt for a kidney, unfortunately Remi isn’t a match. Zoila says she should get tested too, but Genevieve replies she knows how much Tequila Zoila put away on the weekends, and she prefers to does not want an abused kidney. Remi thinks they should contact their cousins from Oklahoma, but Genevieve refuses because she hates them and she does not want doesn’t want anything to do with them. Then, Remi suggest to call Henri but his mother says no and makes him promise not to call them. After Genevieve left the room, Zoila asks Henri's number to Remi, because if Remi promises to does not call him, Zoila did not promise something. Henri ends up telling Genevieve's mother, Velma about the situation. Velma rushes to her daughter's house immediately. That night, Remi, Velma, Genevieve, and Zoila sit down for an awkward dinner. Velma reveals that Genevieve is a phony and her real name is Eunice Mudge, something that Remi didn't even know. Velma then takes her false teeth out to get corn out of them. Remi is disgusted and asks his grandmother to put her teeth back in. A disgusted Genevieve storms out and orders Zoila to get rid of her mom. After Valentina and Ethan arrived at Zoila's house, they hear a car in the alley. Valentina tells Ethan he passed out on their way over there, so she called someone. Ethan is shocked and asks who she called. At this moment, Remi enters in the house; Ethan does not look happy to see him. Remi is next seen stitching Ethan's wound. The latter teases Remi, asking him if he missed the class on stitches. Remi replies by saying what he meant to say was "thank you for saving my life". Ethan thanks him reluctantly, but Remi adds he did not do it for him. Then, Valentina says to Ethan he should go lay down in her room. Once Ethan left the room, Remi tells Valentina he thinks Ethan lied about the knife fight, and Valentina agrees with him. The next day, Remi reads in the newspaper that one of the burglars at Spence’s house was stabbed in the side. He rushes over to Valentina’s and shows her the article. He tells her that they are both going to be accomplices and go to jail for helping Ethan. Remi tells Valentina they need to ask the truth to Ethan, but the young girl says he is sleeping. Remi adds if Ethan does not tell the truth, it means he does not really love her and then she cans stop protecting him. Valentina says it is gonna end badly for Ethan, and Remi replies she needs to do the right thing or it will end badly for her too. Zoila and Pablo arrive at the police station and find Remi - who called Pablo - in the waiting room. Remi tells them Valentina is being questioned, and the cops refuse to let him see her. Remi adds Valentina called him, because she did not want to call them, but he did it because he did not know what else to do. Pablo tells him he did the right thing, then Zoila asks Remi if he knows what happened. Remi is hesitating, and says they should ask Valentina herself. Then, Zoila and Pablo go in the room where they see their daughter, while Remi leaves the police station. That night, Valentina arrives on Remi's doorstep and reveals that she is headed to tell the police about Ethan, and she won't throw him under the bus and tell the cops that Remi stitched him up. Remi says he does not care about that, because the most important thing to him is that Valentina is okay. She thanks him for not breaking his promise and turning Ethan in. She kisses him and Remi asks if they are getting back together. Valentina tells him not to ruin the moment. Remi is at dinner with Valentina. He receives a phone call and answers it. After a moment, he asks the person to give him ten minutes because he will be right over. He hangs up and Valentina asks him if it was the hospital. Remi confirms it and says some of the people that promised Genevieve they would get tested for their kidney did not show up. He adds he has to go see what is going on. Valentina tells him to do what he needs to, and Remi smiles at her and takes her hand. He tells Valentina it really helps a lot knowing she is here for him. Valentina smiles and says she's glad. Remi kisses her and tells her to call him later. He then leaves the restaurant. Later, Remi is preparing a snack in his kitchen. At his moment, he receives a phone call from Dr. Kimball. The doctor asks him if he can talk to his mother but, Remi tells him Genevieve is actually resting right now. He then asks what happened. Soon after, an excited Remi wakes up his mother and Genevieve asks him if something is wrong. Remi says no and adds Dr. Kimball is on the phone, he has amazing news. Genevieve takes the phone and the doctor tells her they found a donor. Genevieve and Remi are both excited. Genevieve asks him who the donor is, and the doctor tells him it is the husband of her maid - Pablo. Genevieve reveals to Remi that Pablo changed his mind and is not going to donate his kidney to her since Zoila refuses to take him back. The mother and son become increasingly worried about the former's condition since she continues getting worse. Later, Valentina goes to see Remi and tells him about the internship that Adrian helped her get. She asks Remi to come to New York with her, but Remi refuses to leave because Genevieve is too sick and Pablo refuses to give his kidney. Remi asks Valentina to have her father reconsider giving up his kidney, but she says she won't because it is his decision. A disappointed Valentina asks if Remi will still pick her up for Rosie's wedding tomorrow; Remi asks why they can't ever catch a break. The next day, Remi goes to Spence and Rosie's wedding with Valentina. While Valentina talks with Zoila, she says that Remi saved some seats for them. After Valentina walks away, Zoila receives a shocking phone call from Dr. Kimball, who announces that she is pregnant. After Rosie and Spence are married, Remi and the others guests go out of the church, and they watch as Rosie and Spence walk down the steps. Everyone's happiness is cut short, however, as Ty arrives and starts shooting at everyone. Rosie drops her blood covered bouquet, leaving it unknown who was shot. 'Season 3' As an unstable Ty attempts to get rid of Valentina via a drive-by shooting outside Rosie's wedding, he unintentionally hits Pablo instead, to his daughter's dismay, and the wound proves fatal. Four months later, Valentina returns from visiting her father's grave to find Remi waiting in her house with a present. She is excited at first, until she learns that it's pepper spray to ward off bad guys. He reveals how worried he's been about her safety ever since the shooting happened but Valentina is less than impressed, pointing out that Ty was arrested and proceeding to go for a jog... only to have her boyfriend follow her. As a result she uses his own pepper spray against him, thinking him to be someone dangerous, and is shocked once she realizes the truth. She wonders why he would follow her and he claims to want to keep an eye out for her, leading her to threaten that she will break up with him if this brand of "protection" continues. Back at her house she tends to his sore eyes as he tells her that he's glad she used the pepper spray, for he now knows she's apt at taking out potential bad guys, and she wonders why he's been so protective lately. He points out that, when the gunshots started on the day of the wedding, he ducked - he could have protected her but he was more concerned with protecting himself. She is okay with this however, because that wedding was the worst day of her life: she lost her father, and she would be utterly destroyed if she had lost Remi as well. Therefore, she's glad he made himself safe. The two of them make up and continue their steady relationship. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 05.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 106 04.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 18.png Promo 112 01.png Promo 112 02.png Promo 112 04.png Promo 112 05.png Promo 112 06.png Promo 112 20.png Promo 209 01.png Promo 209 02.png Promo 209 03.png Promo 209 06.png Promo 212 02.png Promo 212 09.png Promo 213 04.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 10.png Promo 213 11.png Promo 301 04.png Promo 301 05.png Promo 301 06.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters